Elih
They think I'm incapable huh? Well that's unfortunate, for them."'' ~-~-~-~ '''Pass the rum... and get me an apple. Background Born to a poor family in the town of Benek, Elih was quickly thrown into the role of providing for her family, along with her father. At a young age the girl showed a fondness for the bow and arrow, and as such her father quickly turned that fondness into a skill in which the girl would grow to rely on. With the passing of her mother at the age of four, it was she and her father, Mauden. At the age of eight, she was hunting with her father. It was their family's task to bring back game for the small village, and in turn received clothes and necessities often as trade for food. El remembers, the last time she had ever seen her father was after they had been attacked by a pack of Nekkers. The Ogroids were upon them quickly and without warning. Fending off most of the pack, Elih protected her gravely wounded father with an incredible feat of bowmanship. For an hour the beasts kept coming, the young girl having run out of arrows as another large pack came upon them. It was then that a Witcher stepped in, protecting Elih and her father and dispatching the horde of Nekkers in minutes. After the danger had passed, Elih had started to tend to her wounded father but the Witcher stepped in, pulling the young girl away from the dying man. "Take her. Please. She deserves more than the regular world can give her." Those were the last word's El had ever heard from her father. Reluctantly and in tears, she was taken by the Witcher to be trained. Her skill with a bow was something he had observed before intervening, and was something worth noting when determining of the girl was capable of handling the hard life becoming a Witcher would bring. Personality and Behavior Elih can often be found in the back of the pack, so to say. Although quite rambunctious and friendly towards those she knows and trusts, she can seem like quite the introvert around strangers. Should one label her as small, young, incapable, Elih immediately stands up to the challenge. She may be young, but Elih is quite fierce. She cares for and fights alongside those she cares about with ferocity determination. Although a polite and bright young girl, she can seem quite standoffish to strangers. Many a time she was labelled as unfit and incapable as she grew up thus giving her that much more motivation and drive to prove those her oppose her, wrong. Elih is very bold. She is not afraid to stand up to a bad-mouthed stranger, nor does she shy away from those who wish to oppress and manipulate her. Occupation What does your character do for a living? Do they hold an occupation to keep them financially stable, for enjoyment or is it a cover for belonging to an organisation perhaps? Religious Beliefs Elih does not follow any specific religion. She feels that if someone wants to believe in a higher power, that's their decision. She sees religion as a source of hate, chaos, and death. Likes and Dislikes Likes Food: Fruit Salad, Pastries, Apples, some meats, blue berries. Drink: Rum. Horses, or animals in general. Children, hearing stories/fables/fairytales. Dislikes Spiders, Child Abusers, cheese. Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? Bonds Family https://the-witcher-rising-flames.fandom.com/wiki/DahliaDahlia - Adopted Older sister. Allies https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c1/8a/5a/c18a5a7992508616972f8ef0e4fe234e.jpgMouse - A gorgeous dark brown horse that Elih has had for two years. She purchased him from a fine breeder as a gift to herself after her journey as a Witcher officially 'started'. She is constantly doting on him and is always giving him the best care possible. Enemies Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- 7 * '''Stamina '- 8 * '''Speed - 8 * Agility - 8 * Reflexes - 9 * Intelligence - 8.5 * Bowmanship - 9 * Horsemanship '''- 7.5 * '''Stealth - 7 * Swordsmanship - 5 * Marksmanship - 6 * Signs - 7 Equipment Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs